


Heejun From The Block

by dovingbird



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Gen, Happy-go-lucky, Heejun is a big dork and that's why we love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovingbird/pseuds/dovingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They prey. They lurk. They creep just behind corners and rear their ugly heads and raise their iPhones with sadistic glee. They are the fanboys and fangirls, and everybody who’s anybody in the entertainment world has them. This was precisely why Heejun wasn’t anybody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heejun From The Block

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt response to "A season 11 contestant of your choosing’s encounter with their very first fan. How/where did they meet? How did it turn out? Could end up friendly/romantic/somehow-not-turn-out-too-well/confusing… :)"

They prey. They lurk. They creep just behind corners and rear their ugly heads and raise their iPhones with sadistic glee. They are the fanboys and fangirls, and everybody who's anybody in the entertainment world has them.  
  
This was precisely why Heejun wasn't anybody.  
  
Don't get him wrong. He didn't consider that in a super-emo, super-whiny, super-depressed kind of way. No, he thought about it the only way that the product of two overbearing, overachieving Asian parents could: with forcibly good humor.  
  
 _Just wait,_ he thought as he stood in line at Starbucks. _Just wait. One day they're gonna let me SKIP lines. They'll invent my OWN drink. The Heejunamocha. Yeah, that sounds good._ He nudged his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and began to whistle. It started out tunelessly, but eventually began to evolve into a bizarre combination of "Moves Like Jaggar" and "Jenny From The Block." _Then Phil and I will get our own monument. No, our own COUNTRY. Bromania. Damn, I'm good._  
  
Finally the line moved and Heejun stepped forward, eyes drifting up toward the menu. "Hi. Hi. Could I maybe get-"  
  
"Omigawd."  
  
The word was pronounced just obnoxiously enough to make Heejun blink and look around to see what poor schmuck was about to get horribly annoyed by someone. His search turned up flat. All there was was this impeccably-dressed dude with slickly-parted hair who was...staring right at Heejun.  
  
Heejun blinked. He looked over his shoulder. He looked back. "You okay, man?"  
  
"Omigawd, you're Heejun Han!"  
  
Oh shit.  
  
"Wait, how do you-"  
  
"I knew it was you!" He had to be older than Heejun, but he was almost BOUNCING. Man, that was sick. "I could tell from how you talk! Your voice is just... _velvety._ And... _dulcet_ -"  
  
"Dude, where did you-"  
  
"Just like you sing! Oh man! Can you, like, sing something? Anything?!" He was getting out his iPhone. He was GETTING OUT HIS IPHONE!  
  
What was he supposed to sing?! How did people even prepare for things like this?! But the guy was recording and waving frantically for him to do something, ANYTHING, and so Heejun opened his mouth and let the first thing he could think of fly.  
  
"Don't be fooled by the rocks that I got! I'm still- I'm still Jenny from the block!" It felt weird to just be standing there singing, so he started to dance. "Used to have a little, now I have a lot! No matter where I go, I know where I came fro- SOUTH-SIDE BRONX!"  
  
The guy was staring at him, mouth wide open and eyes huge. Starbucks was completely silent. As Heejun stopped his attempted shuffling, he grinned and shoved his glasses higher again.  
  
"So, uh, there you go."  
  
The man dropped his iPhone and started shaking. "You are so flipping awesome, man! I just!" He began walking away backward, nearly running over two children. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"  
  
He continued grinning. He looked around and grinned at everyone in the Starbucks. And then when he realized that no one was really looking away, he decided he wasn't really thirsty anymore.  
  
He looked at the girl behind the counter and gave her a quick little half-bow. "Thank you!" And then he scurried outside.  
  
It took that long for the gravity of what had just happened to occur to him. He paused in his steps for only a moment before he shook his head and tugged his cell phone out of his pocket. A few seconds later, he heard a familiar voice on the other line. "Hello?"  
  
"Phil?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck as he started walking again. "Remember when you said the first person that recognized you and wanted your autograph was a really hot blonde girl?"  
  
"...yeah?"  
  
"Can we trade?"


End file.
